


tiny bunny

by midoteto



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoteto/pseuds/midoteto
Summary: as mistaken as i am, as painful as it is, i have no choice but to carry on.
Kudos: 10





	tiny bunny

_i scoop up even the pity_

_lurking in abuse and falsehood_

_my heart, which took those things seriously,_

_has completely become crude_

this was it for basil. in a matter of seconds, it’d all be over.

not that he had a problem with it, he’s been waiting for this moment for his entire life.

there was no one for him to run back to, to rely on for comfort, his ‘best friend’ abandoned him.

his heart aches, but not for much longer. everything is going to be okay.

_they were just a little ahead,_

_always ahead—_

_your footprints now stop,_

_i can’t find them_

he looks at his bedroom door, the ominous red light of the window shone on it.

he thinks, he imagines, a pair of shoes at the door.

but of course, it’s just his imagination. it always was, wasn’t it?

it hurts, it stings. he longed for the embrace of someone, _anyone_ , knowing it’s already too late.

_without being able to comprehend_

_just one difference,_

_i can’t fix the mistake that the pressure in_

_my chest sung out anymore_

a sigh laced with venom. he realizes, that all this time, he’s truly been alone. 

there was no one that loved him, so what was the point anymore?

and maybe that was okay, he didn’t deserve their love anyways. he never did.

_everything is going to be okay. you won’t be burdening them much longer, basil._

_as mistaken as i am,_

_as painful as it is,_

_i have no choice but to carry on_

basil opens the window, embracing the blood red light.

it takes him a while to notice _SOMETHING_ snaking around his body.

for once, he embraces the guilt, and lets that wave of pain and regret wash over him.

he doesn’t hear the footsteps, or maybe he did and chose to block the sound out.

_just a little ahead,_

_i want to be ahead for now_

he picks up the garden shears, not realizing that he’d dropped them earlier.

basil wipes the tears, he shouldn’t be crying, he deserves this.

without a second to waste, he points the shears towards his heart, and stabs himself.

_i want to go just a little further_

_like you were before_

in his dying moments, he watches the blood pour all over.

the door is open now, he must’ve forgotten to close it, huh?

it was too late to save him, there was nothing his friends could do.

before he closes his eyes one last time, he flashes a bittersweet smile to sunny.

_"_ goodbye and we’ll never meet again"

**Author's Note:**

> i am so Sorry


End file.
